I Love Hating You
by crazyness96
Summary: After a rather embarrassing and confusing event on a field trip to the beach, Gaz wants to make Dib focus on Tak who came back to Earth, so that Zim won't be a problem anymore. But when she notices she also has to get Zim away from Dib, she starts spending more time than what she's willing with him, and same goes for the alien. Rated T but it may change to M!
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! This is my first story here on , and it's going to be both ZAGR and DATR just because I love both couples.

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any of it's characters. Otherwise, Zim and Gaz would be canon!

Gaz woke up feeling grumpy that morning. Why you may ask? Because it was Monday. That meant a whole new week ahead being forced to watch as her older brother, Dib, makes a fool of himself trying to prove that a green kid with a skin condition from his class is actually an alien that is trying to take over the Earth. She already knew about this, but couldn't care less about mankind. She didn't really care about anything, but her Game Slave and –sometimes- her brother. She cared about her father, Professor Membrane, but since he never really did a good parenting job, she was kind of forced to like him.

Somehow, she managed to get out of bed, but it turned into a fail when she accidentally stepped on her Game Slave which had fallen off the bed after she fell asleep playing with it, and fell right on her butt. As she cursed under her breath, she got up and looked down mentally dooming whatever had made her fall. But she wished she hadn't. She had broken her GS in half. After what she had to go through to get it off that disgusting kid's greasy hands..! She let out a scream that made her brother go running into her room still in his pajamas. "Gaz what's wrong!?" Asked Dib concerned about his little sister. But as he saw the frustrated look on her, facing down, he eyed where her feet were and saw wires, crystals, and buttons he remembered that belonged to one of Gaz's games. "Uh-oh…" He said softly, mostly for himself. "Listen Gaz, we can buy a new one ok? As soon as I show to the world who Zim really is, I'll buy you a new one! This time, I'm sure to catch him! You sit and wait Zim!" He said full of confidence and shut the door before she could say anything at all. Gaz stared at the door, now feeling frustrated AND alone. Zim. It was always Zim. Since that alien came down to Earth she had felt further away from her brother. If she fell sick, Dib would bring her medicine, but she had always noticed a few bruises here and there that told her she had been after Zim on Dib's to-do list.

She felt angry, and she was planning on releasing her anger upon a certain green kid. She pulled on her purple curtains and saw that today was going to be a hot one. "Oh right! Today we had that field trip to the beach didn't we?" She asked herself. "I'm going to go with the swim wear on; the other girls take too long to change from regular clothes to a bikini…"She then proceeded to shower, dry her purple hair on it's place, and look decent for a girl that would doom over ten people per day. It didn't take long for her to figure out what she'd wear: a bikini that was pitch black with purple strings and a skull on the centre of each one of her breasts and on the left side of her butt, and on top of that, a black loose t-shirt and stray gray and black shorts . To complete her outfit, some old sneakers that wouldn't mind being used on the sand for just once.

As Gaz walked into the kitchen, she was welcomed by the smell of waffles with chocolate. It was Dib's doing. He was the only one who knew of her secret weakness towards sweet things like chocolate. She sat down almost drooling over her chocolate covered waffles. She ate them so fast and cleaned the rest of the plate in a way you would think a dog ate from it, then licked it with his long tongue. She then faced her brother, who was smirking down at her. He had softened her a bit, and he knew it. Damn. "What're you staring at" She spat. He flinched. Now, the universe was back in peace.

The walk towards school was silent, mainly because you couldn't hear anymore the sounds that usually came from her Game Slave. So Gaz decided she would focus on her thoughts, just to ignore Dib, who would, at any moment, start ranting about his awesome plan to catch the sneaky alien.

_Damn; won't Dib ever get a life..? It's always about Zim, Zim and… Uhm… Oh right! ZIM! Seriously if it wasn't because I once found some of Dib's magazines, I would think that he's just gay for him and that he doesn't want to admit it. Was there ever a time when Zim was here that Dib would ignore him? . . . Oh shi-! Yes! Tak! When Tak was here, Dib would completely forget about Zim! And we still have her ship right!? Maybe Tak can come for a while?_

Gaz smirked just as Dib gave a girly yelp while some water fell down his head. Zim was following them and had shot him with a water gun. They were on hi skool yet they were still at these kinds of childish fights. Gaz turned to Zim who was once again ranting about how awesome he was and how no human would ever beat him. That was her chance to get her anger away, but… They were going to the beach, which meant there would be a lot of water~ Gaz couldn't help the dark grin that crossed her face. Both Dib and Zim saw this, and made both of them freeze out of fear.

Zim somehow knew he'd regret getting out of his base on a skool field trip to the beach, even if he had applied his special lotion on his skin that day. The only reason for him to attend was actually because he was doing some research about the human body, and he didn't feel comfortable with the pictures his computer would show him. He had made some sunglasses which had a hidden button which allowed him to see past clothes.

Little did Zim or Gaz know about what would be coming out of that little fact.

So here finishes the pilot chapter! Tell me what you think please, I really need your opinion. And if you're against ZAGR or DATR… What are you doing still here?


	2. Sunglasses of doom

This update was fast, I know, but a good way to get interest from people is to update the first chapters which would more or less tell what's going on, right? Well, here you go. If you don't support either ZAGR or DATR I honestly believe you're wasting a precious time reading this.

Disclaimer: Invader Zim doesn't belong to me, I just own this fanfiction… Sad isn't it?

A while later, Gaz was in the bus that would take them to the beach along with her's and Dib's classmates, which of course, included Zim. The ride was picking on her nerves; her brother and the stupid alien were annoying the living crap out of her as they fought by words alone. The physical fight had been stopped by Miss Bitters who threatened them to tie each other together for the whole trip. Somehow that managed to stop them, and Gaz made a mental note to use that trick again later. Of course Miss Bitters would have a good hand with those two, they were her students after all, and they picked on each other a lot during class hours. What surprised everyone is that the scary lady, the one who was ranting about how futureless they were and how useless their lifes were, followed them to hi skool. _Maybe she is amused by the stupid pair? _Gaz wondered.

- I will tear your vocal cords off you earth-pig!

- I'd like to see you try you space scum!

- Earth-monkey!

- Big headed Dib-stinkish..! Stinky!

- Space midget!

Zim stared blankly at him. RIGHT on his Irken pride! The other kids who were listening to their fight didn't get it at all, it was kind of an inner insult that only the two boys and Gaz could understand. Gaz knew Zim lost. She saw it on his eyes. Even though they were hidden behind his contacts, she swore she saw a hint of reddish light. _Maybe their emotions are shown by their eyes, since they do not have brows… And brows say a lot! _Gaz was studying every detail of their rants now that she didn't have her Game Slave.

It seemed like Zim lost his own self control, because he started ranting in what both Gaz and Dib thought it was irken. Now it was Zim's turn alone to be watched by other students.

"The green kid's gone crazy…" "It was a matter of time!" "He has been a loner for so long, it's not weird he invented his own language..!" Gaz chuckled to herself, as she glanced out the window, watching as they neared the beach. They were almost there, so she decided she'd check once more if she took everything she needed with her. It was a bit too late but, oh well.

_Towel? Check Sun protection? Check Underwear to change on later? Check. IPod? Check. Umbrella? Check. Sunglasses? Che- Oh crap… Well, I guess I could borrow any at any moment…_

Just then the bus came to a halt and all the teenagers run out into the beach. They spread quickly to take places and run into changing cabinets.

"Gaz could you please take a nice place? Not too away from the water, I want to have my eyes on Zim in case he does something weird, and if we're near water he'll avoid me even more"

Gaz growled at that request. She saw Zim place his stuff in the furthest spot away from the water. _Why not?_ Gaz grinned to herself. She walked steadily towards him and set her's and Dibs towels next to the Irken male.

Zim looked up to see a purple haired teenager. Probably the woman he feared the most; but of course, everyone feared her. "Dib-sibling!" He spat "I know you'd be honored to sit next to the GREAT ZIM! But I do not wish for yours or your BROTHER'S companion" "Everyone fears me. And they got water guns. If I'm with you they won't come near you to attack you or even to bother you. Consider that a pro, I guess." Zim thought about her words, and she was, indeed, right. He nodded and widened his eyes as she settled herself completely when she started pulling of her clothes revealing her bikini along with her milky white skin, and thin yet curvy body.

When Gaz stared down at him, he turned sharply in order to avoid eye contact with her. She had caused a weird effect on him; he could feel heat coming over to his cheeks.

- Won't you pull your clothes off? You'll look like grilled lettuce if you stay in those clothes.

- Huh? – Gaz facepalmed and told him about how he should be wearing swimming trunks but he told her that he already was.

- I just don't feel comfortable about the idea of being half naked around all these filth humans.

Gaz gave him an _Are you serious?_ Look. She looked down at herself and then at him. "I have more to hide than you, and besides, you're not fat. Doesn't matter at all, Zim…" Said alien just shrugged and pulled uncomfortably on his clothes until he was just in only his pinkish red swimming trunks. While he undressed Gaz sat down on her towel to take the sun cream and saw, inside Zim's backpack, sunglasses.

"Hey, they're pretty good looking" She said as she took them in her hands. She heard a clicking noise but ignored it and when she saw Zim's clothes next to his backpack she could only stare up at him and go blank at what she saw.

Dib came out from the cabinets wearing his swimming trunks and saw as his younger sister was next to a half naked alien. He almost freaked out at the blush he saw rise onto her cheeks. Gaz's nosebleed was the end to him. He ran to them as fast as he could.

Meanwhile, Zim was blushing as well, placing his hands to cover an area he knew she had already peeked on. He freaked out the moment he saw Dib run straight at him. "Take off the sunglasses little-Gaz!" She did as told stumbling a bit with them and standing on her feet as fast as she could. _Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gooosh!_ What the hell were those sunglasses, she did not know. She only wished she hadn't tried them on. Not because what she saw disgusted her. But because, a voice in her, had told her to stare longer. The same voice that caused the little nosebleed she had to wipe after turning around as Dib began to try to blow hits on Zim which he avoided.

She could hear them clearly, and decided to ignore them and just look around the beach. She caught a few guys glimpse towards her in a way she hated. She didn't want the attention, but what do you do when you fill your organs of pizza, play on videogames all day and don't do any kind of sports YET stay slim and positively curvy? _Fudge_,Gaz thought.

Just then she felt a tug at her back and then an unwelcoming breeze on her chest. Zim had failed to avoid a hit and tried to hold into Gaz but failed and… Now she was exposed to every male of their skool.

She yelped and sat hugging her knees with a red face and teary eyes out of anger and embarrassment. She had given everyone enough time to look so nothing was left to the imagination. The fact that a breeze made her body react didn't help at all!

Zim sat on his butt looking at what he caught by accident. _Where'd I see this? _He then looked at the embarrassed teen and fell. He felt both disgusted and something else in which he couldn't place a clawed finger on. He threw it at her but she turned to him with her arms covering her and launched at him. She pushed him into the sand and sat on his lap, her back facing everyone else around, as she landed hard hits towards his sqeedly spooch not caring anymore about what anyone saw.

The anger she felt in the morning along with her hate towards him blinded her and didn't care about her surroundings anymore.

Dib just stood there, not knowing what to do. His sister was giving Zim a good beating, but she had her chest exposed. He was amused at this. Zim only seemed to react to the punches, not to the sight of Gaz's…

Here's the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any constructive critics, please just send them to me, do not use feedback.

Thanks for reading!

BTW! I forgot to tell you guys that I have a DA account in which I'll start shipping Invader Zim couples and maybe short doodled comics. Just in case you're interested~

Buh-Bye!


	3. Sunny Affairs

Here is the third chapter. It took quite a while, but oh well, you know, high school, rowiwng training, friends… And of course, laziness. BTW If you want to have a better look to how the characters look in this fanfiction, go to .com (My DeviantArt account)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of this fanfiction, Johnen Vasquez does.

Gaz finally decided he had enough of a beating. He saw a hint of a purple liquid on his mouth and if it was what she thought it was, she had given him enough pain. She stood back up and placed her bikini top back up straightening up, and finally, giving a few needed glares to unwanted attention givers.

Gaz you ok?

It was Dib, who had watched amusingly. Of course he was glad Zim was in pain and that it was Gaz's doing, but then again, he somehow knew that he would be in the loosing team for some reason as he saw her glare at him.

Of course, Gaz had released her anger and hate, but Dib would pay. Even if it was Zim who pulled the trigger, this had been both teenagers' doing, and she was sure to get her revenge on both of them. For now, Zim was done for, now her idiotic brother was next. Nonetheless, she felt a disgusting pity towards him, knowing how he stood no chance against her, and it took her all the strength that was left to her body to decide for something that would benefit both Dib and her:

_I'll contact Tak…_

Gaz had been able to repair Tak's ship before, so why wouldn't she be able to contact an alien in nowhere using said alien's abandoned ship?

Then again, a part of her plan was still incomplete… What about Zim? How could she keep that disgusting alien away from Dib?

_The glasses..!_

She remembered the glasses she used before that gave her a view she didn't quite reject… Of course, she would never admit it.

Both, Gaz and Dib sat back down each on their towel. Gaz finally spoke aloud:

So Dib…

Y-Yes my beloved little sister? –Gaz could feel the fear in him and held back a chuckle.

Can I ask you a question? You must be honest.

Dib gulped; he knew that Gaz was able to tell whenever he lied ever since he told her he had broken her favorite toy. Still, she seemed to be interested in something only he could answer to, and somehow she would be able to get it out of him. The sooner the better, right? Well… Less painful for him.

Are you still interested in Tak? You know… The Irken?

Uhm… What? –He seemed taken back. Why would Gaz want to know that? Only her wicked mind knew.

Tak. Irken. The girl you met a few Valentine's ago.

Dib blushed. Gaz smirked; that's all she needed for an answer, and proceeded to spread some sun protection to her body.

That's ok, bro. No need to answer.

Dib of course, didn't feel too sure about this.

Later, Zim had come back from his unwanted nap due to the physical pain a certain human had placed upon him, and noticed that the Dib-Stink had gone into the water, wanting to plot something against Zim. At least, that's what the Irken thought. He was now alone with Gaz, whose body was laying on her front so that it was her back drinking the sun's golden light which had never before succeeded on giving her milky skin a tan.

He didn't notice as he stared at her form. Over the years, he had grown quite a bit. He was one of the tallest guys in hi skool, and Gaz was one of the smallest girls. She was tiny, and he wondered how much evil could fit such a petite human.

He then caught a glimpse of his glasses next to her towel. He needed to study the humans further, and this would be a good chance. He took them and turned them on as he placed them in his head, but found out he had to hold them. A mistake he forgot about. He had no ears, and he was so focused on making them look like normal human glasses, he forgot about making something to them so he wouldn't have any problem to keep them.

Just then, Gaz turned her head to him and saw Zim holding the sunglasses of doom staring at her.

_Oh he is so dea..! Or maybe not…_

Zim gimme a good reason for you to be staring at me with those cursed fake sunglasses and MAYBE I won't beat you to a pulp… Again.

Z-Zim is trying to study the humans so I can finally take ove- ZIM IS LEARNING ABOUT HUMANS TO SHOW EVERYONE HOW NORMAL ZIM IS!

That didn't make any sense… Still… How much time does it take you to "study" us?

Well, quite a while. If it wasn't for your pig sibling I could do it netter though, I just see him and I have to remind him about his big head.

_My head is not big! _Was heard but both teens ignored it.

Want me to help you? –_That way I can separate those two, and maybe get some amusement._

Zim needs no help from a human pig!

Stop yelling! And be glad in offering to help you after what you did.

Gaz had a point there, Zim feared what she could do to him. And then again, if he got a human to study, things would go faster too! Besides, he knew how protective the Dib-Stink was towards the female, meaning he had a chance to annoy the human even if it was from a distance.

Alright human, I accept your assistance on Zim's research. Feel honored!

I said no more yelling!

They both stared at eachother, and all Gaz did was sit straight and hold a hand out to him.

No weird experiments though… Deal?

Not even a tiny-

If looks could kill… The glare he received was enough of a warning. Zim held her hand in order to settle the deal.

_This should be interesting…_

Here's chapter 3. I hope you liked it. Even though it doesn't really seem to strike people at all, I'll still continue this. :P


End file.
